Never Be Lonely
by LoveIsTheBest
Summary: Takes place right after Raoul & Christine leave in the boat. Christine finally realizes what she really wants and returns to comfort her fallen angel. EC Movie based. ONESHOT R&R!


**Never Be Lonely**

By LoveIsTheBest

"Raoul, I can't leave him" Christine finally said, tugging on her arm. "What? Christine, you _can't_ be serious. That..._beast _let us go; we must leave before he changes his mind." Christine gave her fiancée a defiant look. She shook her head. "He is not a beast, he's just so lonely and tortured. But, he's a part of me and I am a part of him. You must let me return." Raoul wanted to retaliate, but he saw that she was on the verge of tears. "You…you love him…don't you." Christine nodded. "Yes I do. And I never realized it until now. That kiss we shared lit something within me. I'm so sorry Raoul, but I need to be with him to be complete, not with you."

Raoul took a deep, calming breath. "Very well, if this is what you really want. I will divert the angry mobs and let you two…be together." "Oh, thank you Raoul, I shall never forget this." She gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, and forgetting the boat; she jumped into the knee-deep water and started running back in Erik's direction.

Back in the Phantom's lair, Erik was silently weeping in his loneliness. He sang to himself about his love for Christine until he couldn't take the pain anymore. He picked up an empty candelabrum and raised it above his head, ready to smash the mirror, when all of a sudden, he heard splashing in the water behind him. Looking around, he saw Christine running back to him, holding her skirt above the water, a broad smile on her face. He turned away 'You're imaging this, Erik. Don't look, she's not really there. She's gone off to marry that…_that boy_ and leave you in your loneliness' he squeezed his eyes tightly together, trying to rid his mind of his beloved Christine, but her smiling face blocked all other thought.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice in his ear. "My angel, turn to me, open your eyes, I have returned to you." Erik started shaking his head. "No Christine, do not lie to me. You are not even there. I am just letting my imagination get the better of me." After a few silent moments, he opened his eyes and looked at his beautiful angel. "You are still here." He whispered. ".Oui, mon amour, and I shall never leave you again. This I swear. Only forgive me for leaving you in the first place…that's all I ask of you" Erik bowed his head and began to cry harder into his hands. "No. no more tears my angel, shhhhh." She embraced the man she had known for so long a time, yet loved for so short a time. She started to sing a song to him.

_Child of the wilderness Born into emptiness _

_Never be lonely _

_Let me lead your way in darkness_

_I will be there for you Comfort and care for you _

_Never be lonely _

_I will be your one companion _

_You are my dream, you are my world And my arms will hold you _

_You must always know You never are alone_

_So shun all your loneliness Child of the wilderness _

_Never be lonely _

_You, my sweet love, will never be alone_

Erik looked at her with glazed eyes, hardly daring to believe the song he was hearing from his angel's mouth. She repeated the last line of the tune.

_Never be lonely _

_You, my sweet love, will never be alone_

"Oh, Christine." Erik sobbed onto her shoulder. Christine pushed him off of her and gave him a long, loving, passionate kiss. He graciously returned it and embraced her. "Christine, I love you" he sang softly. A tear trickled down her cheek. Erik smiled and wiped it away with his thumb. "You are mine, Christine. And no one else shall ever take you from me." Christine nodded. "And I shall never leave you; I love you, mon ange." They gazed into each other's eyes and kissed again.

Just then, Christine pulled away. "But before I agree to any other of your wild ideas." She said playfully. Erik grinned. "I must ask you, what your real name is?" Erik paused, looking uneasy. "My name," he said. "Is Erik. Erik…Desslar. I have never gone by any name other than 'Opera Ghost' or 'Phantom', and in your case, 'Angel of Music', so you must understand it will be hard for me to get used to it." Christine smiled. "What an extraordinary name. It suits you well…Erik."

Her sweet angel, now Erik, took her hand in his. "And I intend, without much delay, to make you Mrs. Christine Desslar." Christine could only smile. "If that is your way of proposing, than I accept. I would love nothing more than to be your wife and make music with you until the day I die." Erik embraced his angel once more before lifting her off her feet. "Come my dear, we must sing." And away the two went, into Erik's lair, off to perform another strange duet…

**FIN**

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of its characters, nor do I own the song "Learn to be Lonely", I just changed the words a bit. R&R, Hope you enjoyed it!! 


End file.
